pokebattlesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Folge21:Gefahr!
In der letzten Folge von Pokebattles:pokemon and other Heros ( Folge20 ) machen unsere Freunde eine heiße Entdeckung:Mitten in der Wüste steht die Burg es Grauen's!Nun,Bösewichte haben offenbar eine Vorliebe für Basen in der Wüste,da es schon die 2.in einer Wüste war.Phil,Dario und Manuel stürmten derweil den Eiffelturm,Manuel wartete auf seine Bestelltung,und die arme Jessica musste auf das neue und internetfähige Handy von Phil aufpassen.Jessica war stinksauer. Dario,Phil und Adam rannten einen langen Korridor entlang.Immer wieder tauchten ein paar schwarz-gekleidete Menschen auf,die mit ihren Pokemon versuchten,unsere Helden aufzuhalten.Jedoch komplett ERfolglos.Schliesslich brach Adam's Lohgock eine rot markierte Tür auf.Auf der Tür stand in weißen Buchstaben geschrieben:GEFAHR! Schnell ließen alle ihr stärkstes Pokemon aus ihrem Ball:Adam hatte sein Lohgock ja schon heraus,Dario ließ Reshiram heraus kommen und Philip sein Darkrai.Vorsichtig,Schritt für Schritt gingen die Helden in einen dunklen Raum.Nichts rührte sich.Als unsere Freunde in der mitte des Raumes waren,ging plötzlich ein Licht an:Auf einmal schossen aus der Decke Ketten die unsere Freunde fesselten.Auch für die 3Pokemon Lohgock,Reshiram und Darkrai war vorgesorgt:Riesige Luken öffneten sich und aus diesen kamen große Käfige.2 sehr große und ein etwas kleinerer schlossen die Pokemon der Freunde ein.Sofort versuchte sich Reshiram zu befreien.Leider ohne Erfolg,denn die Attacken prallten an der Innenseite ab und trafen die Pokemon selbst.Darkrai legte sich selbst schlafen und die andern 2taten sich selbst weh. Die TRainer waren so sicher gefesselt,das keiner sich auch noch rühren konnte.Auf einer Terasse trat ein Mann hervor. ,,Hallo,mein Name ist M '''!´´stellte sich der grünhaarige Mann vor.,,Mein Plan wird in Erfüllung gehen!Ich durfte in meiner Kindheit keine Pokemon haben!Also,wieso sollten andere Kinder wie vor 20 Jahren keine Pokemon haben?Pokemon machen DReck,können ja Schaden anrichten...Gnihihihiii!´´´kicherte der Verrückte.,,In kürze landen wir in ''Dark City!''´´erklärte M.Phil grinste:,,Kein sonderlich heller Name!´´ ,,Ruhe!Ich will Ruhe haben wenn ich euch meinen GENIALEN Plan erkläre!´´befahl M wütend. M fuhr fort:,,Also,ihr kennt sicher die berühmte Bohrinse auf dem Mafizischem Ozean,nicht wahr?Sie ist nur Tarnung!In Wahrheit liegt sie über einem großem Felsen,und unter dem felsen liegt ''Dark City!Der Name kommt daher,dass es immer finster ist,weil der Felsen sie in den Schatten stellt!Es ist meine eigene Stadt!Team M regiert sie:Massilli,Miovanni und ich!Muahahaa!Wenn ich erstmal alle Pokemon dieser Welt vernichtet habe,ist alles zuspät! M nahm einen Schalter herbei und klickte ihn.Die Propeller begannen sich zu drehen und der gesamte Eiffelturm hob ab.Mit Manuel.Mit der Döner-Bude.Mit Rokkaiman.Ohne Jessica.'Ganz ohne Jess. Kurz darauf meldete sich eine schwarze Frau.,,In der Wüste einen Schnüffler-Fisch zu finden ist auch selten:!´´Sie stieß Manuel auf die Knie vor M.,,Gut gut.Bitte laß mich jetzt mit den Geiseln alleine,Nummer 69!´´Tatsächlich,die Frau hatte ein kleines Schild mit der Nummer69 auf der schwarzen Jacke. ,,Wie sie wünschen!´´verbeugte sich Nummer69 und ging.Freudig erklärte M seinen Plan weiter: ,,Ich habe absichtlich auf allen möglichen Online-Plattformen im Internet unseren Standpunkt bekannt gegeben,damit ihr mir in die Falle geht!´´,,Nur wo zum heiligem Washawakil ist Zekrom?Ich dachte das Mädchen hätte Zekrom..Bei euch ist aber kein Mädchen dabei..!´´´Philip grinste fies:,,Die haben wir draußen gelassen,hier regnet es ja direkt Verrückte..!´´,,HALT DIE FRESSE UND SAGT MIR WO DAS MÄDCHEN IST!´´ Währenddessen,einige Kilometer von hier,befand sich Jessica noch immer in der Wüste.Plötzlich stolperte sie über etwas metallernes.Es war eine Art Kurbel.Neugierig drehte sie aun der Kurbel und eine Tür öffnete sich.Eine lange Wendeltreppe führte in den Abgrund.Von der Neugier getrieben schritt Jess den langen Weg in den Abgrund hinab.Als sie unten angekommen war,sah sie ein Schild:Wenn du den Schrein des Leben's suchest,kehre lieber um!Keiner kommt hier lebend rau...´´das s war eindeutig abgekratzt ,,Meine Truppen haben hier in der Wüste nach einem Unterirdischem Gang gesucht,aber leider ohne Erfolg.In ein paar Tagen kommt die ganze Truppe und sucht weiter.´´´M sah zufrieden aus mit seiner Arbeit. Jess schaufelte mit bloßen Händen den Eingang zu.,,Soschnell findet den keiner...Aber jetzt muss ich ,,meine,, eigensinnigen ,,Weltretter,, einsammeln!´´Sie pfiff auf einer Pfeife.Blitzschnell zischte aus den Wolken Zekrom.Komm Zekrom,wir müssen noch etwas fliegendes aufholen.... Wird Jessica unsere Helden befreien und damit die Welt retten? Kategorie:Serpiroyal1999 Fanfiction